tsunadenaruto
by girm
Summary: ok you know it now but this is not for kids


It was the middle of the day and Tsunade was diligently doing paperwork. She was feeling rather depressed when she dropped her pen and with Shizune out for the day she was rather lonely as well. She rested her head back and began to think about her deceased brother and fiance. The memory of them had appeared annually in her mind every day ever since her fight with Orochimaru; and the memory always brought a lot of pain with it. Pain from knowing how she had failed to help them in achieving their goals. However today was unique because today for some unknown reason an image of Naruto appeared in her memories alongside her brother and fiance. Then she said to herself "I may have failed with those two and I am sorry for that, but that doesn't mean that it is to late for me to help him!", and with that she set off to find Naruto.

- 1 hour later at a secluded water fall

(Tsunade): "Naruto do you know why I brought you here"? (Naruto[irritated]): "Well of course I do, you brought me here to train, you told me on the way over here"! (Tsunade[irritated]): "No, that is what you are hear to do, the reason I brought you here is because I have faith in you. I have faith that you truly can become the 6th hokage". (Naruto[confused]): "Oh well, ok". (Tsunade): "I am going to be teaching you a new jutsu but to do that I need for you to walk into the river and to put this blindfold on". Naruto did as he was told. For this jutsu you are going to need to have a very acute ability to sense chakra, so I am going to release a very small amount and I want you to follow it upstreem". (Naruto[confused]): "Ok I get that, but what I don't get is why we are in a river"? (Tsunade[irritated]): "Because chakra is easier to sense through water, now just do as I say and stop asking so many god-damn questions"! (Naruto[timid]): "Oh, ok...". Naruto slowly made his way upstream avoiding holes and rocks by following the faint trail of chakra that had been laid out by Tsunade. Naruto was just a few feet away from Tsunade when she said (Tsunade): "ok Naruto now I want you to find the source of the chakra". Naruto stuck his hand out and slowly moved forward toward Tsunade. Then when he finally reached Tsunade without knowing or planning to he grabbed Tsunade's right breast. (Naruto[happy]): "Hah, I finally found you  
grandma-Tsunade" said Naruto as he continued to innocently squeeze Tsunade's breast. At this point Tsunade was to shocked, confused, and embarrassed to even try and stop him as he continued to unwittingly assault her breast. Then suddenly Tsunade let out a slight moan of ecstasy (Tsunade): "Ahhhhh!!!". Confused at the sound Naruto took of his blindfold and to his embarrassment saw the perverted thing that he was doing to Tsunade.

(Naruto[shocked]): "I...I...I'm sorry, um... I think I should go. Just as Naruto was about to leave Tsunade went through a split second flash back that seemed to go on for hours about how her brother and fiance had left her. She went and without thinking wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind as she said (Tsunade): please don't go, please don't leave, Naruto... I need you, so please stay. Naruto really didn't want to leave her because he knew she must be in pain, but then again he wasn't really sure that he should stay. Naruto turns around to look at Tsunade and says (Naruto[sad]): "I'm sorry Tsunade but I just can't stay." Then before she can say any thing Naruto runs of into the forest. As Naruto left Tsunade dropped to her knees and blankly stared off into the direction he left in.

-6 hours later at Tsunade's house

Tsunade had gone straight home after Naruto left. At first she just sat in a corner and cried off her sorrow for a while. When that was done she just lay down in bed and looked at the ceiling like she had been doing for the past 2 1/2 hours when suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She almost didn't decide to answer it, but the person kept knocking so she got up and headed for the door. When she got there she opened the door and in a rather rude way she said (Tsunade[irritated]):ALL RIGHT, WHO IS IT!" To her surprise however it was Naruto. (Tsunade): "Oh Naruto, I'm sorry."(pause)(Tsunade): "Um Naruto look, about earlier I'm...." Just then she was cut off as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and said (Naruto): "No I'm sorry Tsunade; I could tell you were in pain and I still left, I feel horrible." Tsunade returned the hug and smiled as a tear came to her eye. (Tsunade): "Shhhh... It's ok, I'm just glad to see you." (Naruto): Well I'm here to stay as long as you need me." After Naruto said this Tsunade went down to eye level with him and after a moment gave him a very deep tongue kiss.

At first Naruto was confused by this but as he began to understand what was going on he gradually accepted and even got lost in the kiss. After what seemed like hours they finally separated and Naruto said (Naruto): "Are you sure it's ok for us to be doing this Tsunade?" (Tsunade[happy]): "(laughs) Just shut up and come on inside." Naruto smiled at the big breasted women and gently grabbed said breasts, Tsunade, surprised by his assertive behavior, was caught off guard and moaned gently from his feathery touch.  
Naruto began massaging her breasts, going in circles, or up and down, never staying at the same pace of pattern, Tsunade was moaning loudly and lightly massaging her womanhood. Naruto pulled apart the robe she had put on upon returning home and got his first glance at her huge jugs.  
Naruto leaned in an gently licked a nipple, sending waves of ecstasy through the older womans body, sensing this, he quickly continued, licking the nipple as if he were a kitten going at a bowl of milk. Tsunade reached down and massaged his lap, getting an immediate response, Naruto moaned loudly. Naruto slid down slowly, kissing Tsuande's body all the way down, as he reached her pubic line, he gently traced the lining of her silk panties, sending shivers up her body. Naruto traced his finger down her panties, edging near her legs, until he reached his goal. Tsunade gasped in pleasure as he found her clitoris through the fabric, a tiny lump of ecstacy, and began rubbing it, going faster by the second.  
Tsunades hips jerked as the waveds upon waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Naruto, getting the response he wanted, went a little farther, he leaned in and began kissing her pussy, mainly focusing on the clitoris, Tsunade sucked in her breath from the immense sensations that this simple task rewarded her with.

Naruto, being done playing around, slowly dragged her panties till they reached the floor, he gave one little lick to the unprotected clitoris and Tsunade stumbled from the pleasue, sitting on her bed by accident. Naruto edged close to her and spread apart her legs, looking straight into her wet pussy.

Naruto leaned in once more and surrounded her clit with his mouth, he began sucking voraciously, making Tsunade go into spasms, she seemed to be very close to orgasming, but he wasn't done yet. He crawled onto the bed with her and laid down, beckoning her to lay down on top of him, head away from his. As she complied, he gasped as she opened up his pants and let his shaft be exposed. "Time to pay you back, Naruto-kun" Tsunade said lustfully. She then slid his shaft into her mouth, moving up and down, making Naruto groan loudly. "Lick me more Naruto...." Tsunade gasped out.

Naruto happily dug in, being very thorough as his tongue explored every corner and inch of her soaking pussy.

Naruto felt himself begin to cum so he made Tsunade stop, "No...I can't cum yet, I haven't had enough fun."

Naruto then got him and Tsunade up and....

Naruto, being the adventurous guy he was, pulled out some rope from his Ninja pouch, "Here, Tsunade lay and the bed" Tsunade complied and eagerly laid spread eagle on the bed.

Naruto tied her ankles and wrists to the four bed posts and climbed up and kneeled by her.

"Alright Tsunade, all my life I have had a huge tickle fetish, and I haven't had the chance to let it out, I also know that you love to be tickled....so...time to try it out.."  
Tsunade grinned in hopefullness, tickling wasn't a huge turn on for her, but she loved to be tickled.  
Naruto took his finger and traced her armpit with it, earning him a delighted giggle from the Hokage. His cock gecame rock hard once again just from that.

Naruto began to do this more and more, earning him more giggles from the busty woman. "Teheheh...oooh it tickles.... ahahah!" Naruto then traced her nipple with his finger causing Tsunade to giggle and moan, enough to make Naruto nearly cum from that.

Naruto grinned as a very good idea popped into his head, digging through his pack, he brought out a stiff feather and went to where Tsunades feet were. He thoroughly began tickling her feet with the feather, "AHAHAHAAAA!!! OOOOH MY FEET ARE SOOO TICKLISH!!!" Tsunade cried out.

Naruto felt his cock go rigid after this, he continued this for about 5 minutes and stopped, Tsunade was breathing heavily and was beet red.

"alright Tsunade, I have something that you might enjoy a bit more..." Naruto said.  
Taking the feather, he came up to Tsunade's exposed pussy and flicked the feather over her clit, making Tsunade guffaw with laughter and moan extremely loud at the same time, he quickly began running the stiff tip feather over her bare pussy and clitoris, driving tsunade closer and closer to orgasm.

Naruto crawled up to Tsunade's pussy, and gently lowered his shaft in, gasping through the pleasure, Tsunade also felt incredibly drunk with pleasure as his penis rubbed her clitoris.

Naruto started pumping Tsunade, and as he neared climax, began tickling her sides and armpits, making her spew out a mixture of laughter and moans of ecstacy, he reached his climax and took out his penis just in time for his cum to spray all over the bed.

Tsunade tried to break her bonds, but Naruto stopped her, "Oh no Tsunade, my pleasure is over, but I'm not through with you yet. You haven't climaxed yet, and I will make you."

Naruto bent down and began sliding his finger into her opening, making her moan and moan, while doing this, he stooped down and began sucking on her clitoris, driving her mind haywire with ecstacy.

Tsunade screamed as she climaxed, spraying her love juoices everywhere, but Naruto didn't stop, he kept going, repeating the process untill the woman had climaxed 5 times.

Naruto and Tsunade gasped in exhaustion and lay next to each other. Tsunade raised her head and looked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun?"  
Naruto looked at her, "What?"

"You are promoted to chuunin for sure now."


End file.
